


We Survived

by RavenSnowStar94



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jaime and Brienne are married, Sansa is the queen of everything, angst with fluff, they are happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenSnowStar94/pseuds/RavenSnowStar94
Summary: Brienne and Jaime are married and happy. With some residual traumas from the past.But they survived.





	We Survived

He sat down on the bed feeling dizzy and drenched in sweat. His hand patted around the cotton sheets in search for a warm body next to him, finding nothing. 

His eyes weren't regulated to the current darkness, so he stumbled on clothes on the floor and the corner of a table while trying to reach the door.

The light from the door at the end of the corridor gave him peace of mind. He walked slowly, trying not to make any sound. When he finally saw inside the room, he saw Brienne leaning down to their daughter's crib. She was singing softly a song from the people of the North, suddenly feeling his presence she turned around to look at Jaime paused by the doorframe. 

"Catelyn sleeps peacefully."

"Come back to bed then... it's cold without you."

She smiled, placing a soft kiss on their daughter's forehead and then going to Jaime. Brienne seemed strange these past few days, with her eyes always lost in thought and sometimes he sees her walking around the grounds aimlessly.

He caught her hand, bringing her closer to his warm. 

"Are you alright?" Jaime asked when they both were laying on their bed.

She looked at him, with a glint on her eyes. Brienne went closer, pushing Jaime's hair away from his face and then kissing the tip of his nose.

"Yes, I am."

"You seem distracted…"

"Nothing is wrong, sometimes I just stop to think that, well, we could have died. We are so lucky…"

Jaime rested his head on her chest, embracing her and trying to convey that he is there. That they are alright. That their daughter is adorably sleeping. They could even hear the remaining snoring sound coming from Podrick's room on the other side of the house.

They had survived. 

"Do you want to go to Tarth tomorrow? We can arrange a ship...your father will like our visit. Especially if we bring Catelyn with us." Jaime proposed.

Her fingers stopped playing with his hair and then continued slowly.

"What do you think?"

"Maybe on the next spring, after the baby is born."

One beat.

Two beats.

Three beats.

"Are you expecting?" Jaime sat quickly on the bed. The sheet almost tying a knot on his leg while he moved.

"I was waiting for you to notice but you are incredibly slow…"

"Your belly is a little bit bigger but I saw the pork you eat lask week, I thought you were just gaining weight."

She laughed.

"You moron…" 

Brienne threw her arms around his neck, kissing him soundly and proceeding to sit on his lap. He was happy that she seemed so enthusiastic and he wasn't complaining the love he was receiving. They made love that night, tender touches and fiery eyes, while they were lost in each other's bodies.

Jaime trailed his fingertips through the extension of her body, her marvellous pale skin and blond curls around her head. They were sweaty and tired, but they were happy and for now without nightmares hunting him down.


End file.
